


Season 5 Fitzsimmons Reunion Fics

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, Angst, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Reunion, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: How many reunion fics can i write? We shall see!





	1. Chapter 1

“Now if you’ll all just follow me to the arena, we can begin.”

“Before we begin I have to return to my ship for a moment. I have to get my payment ready.” Leo Fitz said focusing his gaze upon the Kree.

“So sure that you’re going to win the destroyer of worlds are you?” The blue alien seemed amused.

“Actually, yes I am,” Fitz replied.

However, Jemma was unable to hear any of this. Whatever the Kree had put in her ear did not permit any sound to get in right now. However, that didn’t stop her heart from pounding so hard it almost burst from her chest the moment she saw the face of the man she loved. But she had to keep still. If the Kree felt that anything was wrong, they could be killed. But then she heard her name and her head snapped up to her captor.

“Jemma,” he said. “Accompany our guest and make sure he finds his way back to the arena.”

Could this really be happening? Was this a trap? Would he send anyone else with them? Either way she had to do as he commanded. She bowed slightly and then followed as Fitz walked from the room and out into the hallway. No one followed. It was just she and Fitz.

Fitz still didn’t look at her as he continued walking down the halls. However, after making several turns, putting some distance between them and the others, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. There was a faint smile on his face.

Jemma’s lips parted in shock and joy. There he was standing right in front of her. “Fitz,” she whispered so quietly that even he might not have heard her.

He walked towards her and stopped only feet away. His lower lip quivered as his blue eyes took in every inch of her face. “I’m not going to touch you,” Fitz said in a hushed tone. “We can’t take any chances.”

Jemma nodded. She had to let him know she had heard him. Oh his voice so such a sweet sound to hear. “I missed you,” Jemma told him holding back tears as best as she could.

“I missed you too. I have so much I wanna tell you, so much I wanna-.”

“I know,” Jemma said cutting across him. “I know Fitz. You don’t have to say anything.”

“Oh fuck it.” Fitz closed the space between them and pulled Jemma into his arms and against his chest. “I love you so much.”

Jemma could tell he was crying now. She was able to hold back her tears. She had too. If she messed up the golden paint on her face they would be done for. “I love you too Fitz,” Jemma said wrapping her arms around him. She could feel his muscles had become more defined since the last time she had seen him. What had he been doing?

However, Fitz broke away then so she wasn’t able to inquire further. His face became serious again as did his voice. “I’ve got a plan. Just hang in there alright?”

Jemma nodded smiling up at him. “Lead the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz starred across the room at Jemma as his heart boomed like drums in his ears. She was a slave. Enoch had told him what had happened and that she might not be able to hear him. He swallowed with great difficulty. “Jemma?”

“Fitz,” she breathed. She had followed him to the private room Fitz had requested by order of Kiasus.

Once the door had closed behind Jemma and he didn’t waste anytime in doing exactly what he wanted. He took several large strides towards Jemma and with his hands gently cupped her face in his hands. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He tasted the strange golden face paint they had covered most of her face in. But he also tasted what could only be described as Jemma. It was so wonderful and familiar. It felt like coming home.

Jemma responded by threading her fingers through Fitz’s brown curls. She pulled him closer to her, which set her slightly off balance. That made them both trip backwards slightly. Jemma’s back now rested against the wall and Fitz pressed his body up against her.

They broke apart gasping for breath but still holding onto each other. And if they closed their eyes they could almost pretend that they were back on earth. However, they weren’t. In fact they were in danger.

Fitz pulled away even more so he could look into Jemma’s deep brown eyes. “My god, you’re so beautiful,” he said still gasping for breath.

“Fitz how the hell did you find us? How did you get here?”

But Fitz shook his head. “There’s no time for explanation. The kree will be expecting us back soon.”  
“But what-.”

“Don’t worry Jemma, I have a plan,” Fitz said before giving her another kiss. “I’m so sorry you’ve been a slave to these people. If I had come with you-.”  
“We can’t worry about that. You’re here now.”

Both Fitz and Simmons fell silent at the sound of footsteps outside the door. Fitz moved away from her as quickly and as quietly as he could. By the time the door opened there were several yards between them.

There stood one of the Kree. He looked from Fitz to Jemma and then back to Fitz. “It’s time for the fight to begin.”

“Excellent,” Fitz replied. “Lead the way.”  
He and Jemma then followed the Kree out into the hallway. As they walked Fitz moved closer to Jemma. He had one more thing he wanted to tell her. So in the quietest voice he could muster he spoke in her ear. “You’re never going to be alone again. I can’t stand to spend another day without you in it.”

She didn’t respond to his voice as they walked. Fitz assumed that this was because of the act that they had to keep up. However, little did he know that the thing Kiasus had put in her ear had prevented her from hearing a word Fitz had just said…


End file.
